Different solutions are known in the state of the art in order to transmit signals between an antenna and an amplifier unit while using a transmission line. This transmission line may comprise a hollow conductor and a cable that are connected with each other via a coupling. For instance, couplings are known that comprise an interface being ⅞″ according to the standard of the Electronic Industries Alliance (EIA). Other typically used couplings have an interface being 1⅝″ according to the EIA standard.
Nowadays, high frequency signals are used that have a frequency of at least 3.2 GHz at a power of about 800 W or higher.
However, the known couplings are not designed for transmitting such high frequency signals and ensuring a good matching with regard to the frequency, simultaneously. For instance, couplings with an interface standardized according to ⅞″ EIA are not designed for transmitting signals having a frequency of 3.2 GHz at 800 W. Accordingly, these couplings would be overloaded while being operated with signals having characteristics as mentioned above. Couplings having an interface according to 1⅝″ EIA are neither designed for transmitting signals having such characteristics as they would have to be used in a frequency range being not approved. This results in a mismatch with regard to the frequency as couplings having an interface according to 1⅝″ EIA are designed for frequencies up to 1-2 GHz.
Accordingly, it is not possible to transmit high frequency signals having a frequency higher than 2 GHz at more than 800 W via the couplings known in the state of the art.